ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia von Wilson
Anastasia Eleanore von Wilson, is best known by her ring name,'' Anastasia von Wilson'' is a professional wrestler and a former model. She nicknamed herself the "Redefined Zodiac Killer" due to the fact that her gimmick is that she takes careful time and consideration into her opponents. She studies their zodiac sign and that zodiacs listed fears and during the match may test them out on her opponents. She once modeled for Tiana & Co. for their "dIRTY dIVA," aids. Early life Anastasia was born in Blackpool, England and has only one other sibling who resides in Georgia. His name is Jensen, and he is Twenty-One, but has no ambition to become a wrestler. Anastasia didn't want to be a wrestler at the start of her career. In fact, she was actually really out-going, but people told her she had a look to where if she tried to perfect it, could be very intimidating. From then on, Anastasia considered being a manager, but she knew that she could make it on her own an actual wrestler. Modeling career Before her wrestling career, Anastasia met with a woman named Tiana Christajen and she offered Anastasia a chance to model for a dIRTY dIVA campaign. This would be the second time that someone told her she had a look, that when perfected, could scare the living hell out of someone, while still looking beautiful and elegant all at the same time. Anastasia agreed and took the time she did these aids also as a gimmick trip and she studied herself and the person she was portraying in the aids as well. Ultimate Championship Wrestling (2009) Fresh off the Indy scene, Anastasia joined a federation named Ultimate Championship Wrestling. After bouncing around from Indy federations, Anastasia was very talented and kept up with her gimmick and made it an original. Right as she joined UCW, she was ranked as the #2 Zombie Queen Gimmick by PWI next to the very famous MsChif. This made UCW very popular, and since the federation was new and trying to get off of their feet, they put Anastasia in a tournament for the UCW Women's Championship. Anastasia faced a woman no one really heard of, and easily won the match. She then went on to win the semi-finals and finals of the match to become the very first UCW Women's Championship. That was when she began to evolve more into her Zodiac Killer gimmick, picking out her opponents by their zodiac and using their zodiacs listed fears as their weakness. Once she read pieces were afraid of sharp objects, so Anastasia defended her title in a hardcore match where she would repeatedly smash her opponent in the back with a barbwire bat. Whether they were true or not, Anastasia took into superstition and did it all to inflict nothing but pain. Demonic Drown Queen Anastasia's next competitor was said to have no fear in the "Zodiac Killer," saying that she had no fear. That would cause Anastasia to make up one of the most sadistic matches ever heard of. A steel cage with no cage, instead it was a huge block of steel with ladders attached on each side. Water would drown over the contestants as they fought to climb out via the ladders. This match would then go on to be called the Drowning Cage Match. And if the water got so high it might have just drowned the two. The match went on for a good thirty minutes and the water was almost up to the twos waist, causing them to fight harder, trying to get out of the steel asylum. It wasn't until Anastasia hit her finisher twice on the woman that she was able to climb out to victory, with an emergency squad hurrying to get into the water and save the woman who was drowning at the bottom of the cage with the water engulfing her body. This match would then be voted as UCW's Match of the Decade along with the title of Diva of the Decade being given to Anastasia. And from that day on, von Wilson would go on to gain the nickname the "Demonic Drown Queen." However, the federation came to a crippling and sudden end when it had a lack of talent and funds causing Anastasia to be the federations first and only UCW Women's Champion. WOW: Women of Wrestling (2009) It was only a good two months before Anastasia signed the ink on a contract for WOW: Women of Wrestling. There Anastasia faced the toughest women she ever expected to, but quickly made it to a Fatal Four Way for the vacant WOW Championship. Anastasia was in the depths of losing the match before she would pull out an electric gun and shocked Destinee just as she hit her finishing maneuver on one of the other competitors, and covered her for the win. Now Anastasia had become the first Women's Champion of two federations. XDF Wrestling (2010-) Wrestling Information *'Finishing Moves' *'Signature Moves' *'Nicknames' *'Entrance Theme' Championships and Accomplishments *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' **UCW Women's Champion (1 time, inaugural, only) **UCW Match of the Decade (Drowning Cage Match w/ Sophia Alexandria) **UCW Diva of the Decade *'WOW: Women of Wrestling' **WOW Champion (1 time, inaugural) Personal life Category:Characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Characters from England